A Motherly Love (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Motherly Love. One fine day, Luna and Celestia were sleeping when Princess Yuna, Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon and Snowdrop started making breakfast. Princess Yuna: (started making omelets) Princess Solarna: (making heart shaped pancakes) Snowdrop: Celestia and Luna will be so surprised. Sharon worked hard on preparing some for Duck and Celestia. Duck: Good morning, Laddies. Hiro: Everything alright? Duck: Hello, Sharon. Princess Sharon: Good morning, Duck, Hiro. We were preparing breakfast. Hiro: I'm sure your mother and aunt will be so surprised at what a great job you four have done. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Papa. I'm going to get Mama right now. In Luna's bedroom, She was sleeping peacefully. Princess Yuna: (waking her mother up by jumping in her bed) Good morning, Mama. Time to wake up! Princess Luna: (yawns) Alright, Yuna. I'm up. Princess Yuna: Get ready for breakfast, Mama. We had a surprise for you. Luna woke up with her messy mane as she gone to groom it. Luna and Celestia put on their royal gear on, brushed their mane and gather their babies. Finally, They've gone down stairs. Snowdrop: I hear them coming downstairs. Then, Celestia and Luna came downstairs with Isamu, Indy and Anna. Princess Solarna: Ta-da! There was heart-shaped pancakes, omelets, waffles, french toasts, cinnamon toasts and the drinks of orange juice. Princess Luna: Aw, You fixed us all breakfast. Princess Celestia: You girls shouldn't have. Princess Sharon: It's the least we could do for you and Aunt Luna, Mother. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: That's right, Isamu. Your big sisters and cousin made us breakfast. Prince Indy: (cooing) Princess Anna: (cooing) Princess Celestia: Yes, My little foals. They did a really great job. Hiro: Well done, Yuna. You are full of surprises. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Papa. After breakfast, Yuna went to her bedroom and took Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 out of her shelf, Turn on her light and on her desk, She started researching. Princess Yuna: (to herself) Just to take a quick research Yuna research Pangea, the Blood Orchid, Dinosaurs and Bill Cipher. Snowdrop: Yuna, Come on. Princess Yuna: I'll be right there. Just then, Luna came to see Yuna. Princess Luna: Yuna, Solarna, Sharon, Your Aunt Celestia and I could use some help with the babies. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Yuna: Sure, Mama. Yuna puts Journals into her saddlebag and started playing with her baby brother and cousins. Meanwhile, The Brown Brothers were spending their time with their mother, Clara. Clara Clayton Brown: Boys? Verne Brown: Yeah, Mom? Clara Clayton Brown: I could really use some help washing the DeLorean before we go out for a walk. Jules Brown: Or course, Mother. And so, They did a quick car wash and finally go spend sometime together. Scrappy-Doo was spending his time with his mother, Ruby-Doo. Scrappy-Doo: You should've seen how Princess Yuna, Flurry Heart and I became friends, Mother. We had plenty of adventures thanks to Ford Pines. Ruby-Doo: That's great to hear, Scrappy. I'm just happy for you. I love you so much. Scrappy-Doo: I love you too, Mother. Ruby-Doo: (kissed her son in the cheek like a dog) Scrappy hugged his mother. At the Crystal Empire, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla and the Royal Crusaders were spending their time with their mother, Princess Cadance. Princess Cadance: Are you girls ready for some fun? Princess Flurry Heart: We sure are! Prince Tyrone: (cooing) Princess Cadance: That's right, Tyrone. You, Me and you big sisters are going to have some fun. Princess Skyla: I sure can't wait. Flurry Heart and Skyla has Journal 12, They did a quick research. Princess Cadance: You two get ready to go. Prince Tyrone: (cooing) Princess Cadance: My hooves needs some fresh air. Cadance and the foals went outside for while. At Castle of Friendship, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose and Nyx were spending their time with their mother, Twilight Sparkle. Princess Twila: I can hardly wait to visit the library! Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: We're ready to go, Mom. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Girls. Be ready soon. Nyx: Okay, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I'll be waiting. Twila and Nyx were reading Journal 12, They make ready to go to the library. Twilight Sparkle: Time to go! At Carousel Boutique, Emerald was spending her time with her mother, Rarity. Emerald: Can you believe the fresh air, Mom? Rarity: Indeed I do, Emerald. Emerald: Come on, Let's go outside to play. Rarity: Just don't go too far, Darling. I'll be out soon. Emerald: Okay, Mom. At Sweet Apple Arces, Golden Apple and her mother, Applejack were bucking apples together. Golden Apple: Ready when you are, Mama. Applejack: Goldie, I'm glad we're in this here chore together. (to her hind hooves) Bucky McGillicuddy and Kicks McGee, do your stuff! (bucks one apple tree) Golden Apple: (bucks three times and clear one apple tree) Applejack: Way to go, Golden Apple! Golden Apple: Am I don' good or what, Mama? Applejack: You bet, Goldie! (nudged Golden Apple as she giggled) At Sugarcube Corner, Brownie and Red Berets were baking with their mother, Pinkie Pie. Red Beret: Wow, Mom's got a lot of ingredients for any kinds of cakes. Brownie: Good thing I know how to make brownies. Pinkie Pie: Now, Let's get baking! Red Beret, Brownie and Pinkie Pie started baking. Pinkie Pie: Those cakes will do great for birthday parties! Brownie: What do you think of my brownies, Mom? Pinkie Pie: You did great, Brownie. At Cloudsdale, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam started flying with their mother, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: How're you doing on your new aircraft, Sunbeam? Sunbeam: I'm doing great, Mommy. Blue Star: This is so much fun, Mom! Rainbow Dash: At least Tank is enjoying it. Tank: (smiles) Thunder Spectrum: I'll race you, Mom! Rainbow Dash: You're on, Thunder! At Fluttershy's Cottage, Arachna, Dragonsly and their mother, Fluttershy were taking care of the animals. Arachna: My friends are doing okay in our garden. Dragonsly: We're ready, Mom. Fluttershy: Okay, Girls. Let's get the animals fed. So, They started feeding the animals. Fluttershy: (feeding Angel) Here you go, Angel. Arachna: (feeding the ants) Here you are. Fluttershy: Okay, Girls. Let's go out for a picnic. Meanwhile at Appleloosa, The Crusading foals are spending their time with their mothers along with Round Up. Apple Feather: This is so exciting, Mama. Treasurer: I look forward to this special occasion. Apple Feather: Especially with Starla and Round Up. Apple Bloom: I'm excited too, Apple Feather. Thompson Colt: Hi, Round Up. How's it going? Round Up: Goin' pretty good, Thompson. My Pa's got other plans to take care of. Braeburn: You and Round Up have fun with the gals and foals. Starla: Will do, Braeburn. Sweetie Belle: Are you kids ready? Scootaloo: We've got big plans ahead of us. Quaker: We're ready, Mom. Joe Joey: We're more then ready. Babs Seed: Then, What're we waiting for? At Ponyville School, Willow Apple was spending her time with her mother, Cheerilee. Cheerilee: Class, Take out your pencils and get ready for your test. Willow Apple: I'm ready, Mama. Cheerilee: Okay, Willow Apple. As soon as anypony is done, Bring them over to me so I can check them. Willow Apple: Okay. The class finished their tests as Willow Apple bring them to her mother. Willow Apple: Here ya are, Mama. Cheerilee: Thank you, Sweetie. At Yoga Class, Rainbow Chakra and her mother, Tree Hugger are teaching their pupils like mother like daughter. Tree Hugger: Ummm... Rainbow Charka: Ummm... Tree Hugger: Ummm... The class were meditating very well. Rainbow Charka: How am I doing, Mommy? Tree Hugger: You have done righteous, Rainbow Chakra. Back with Yuna and her family, Luna and Celestia were getting their hooves full with the babies. Princess Yuna: Mama, You and Aunt Celestia aren't yourselves since this morning. Princess Luna: Our hooves are getting full because of the babies. Princess Celestia: I agreed with you, Little sister. The Royal Sisters were taking a break with the babies, Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon started playing with their baby siblings. Princess Solarna: Where's Isamu... ? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Isamu... ? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Isamu... ? Peek-a-Boo! Prince Isamu: (laughs) Princess Luna: Is everything alright, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama. Snowdrop: (sniffs) Ew, That smell. Princess Sharon: Looks like somepony needs their diapers changed. And so, Yuna, Solarna and Sharon started changing Isamu, Indy and Anna by using their magic. Princess Yuna: (finished changing Isamu's diaper) Princess Solarna: (finished changing Indy's diaper) Princess Sharon: (finished changing Anna's diaper) Princess Yuna: There you go. Prince Isamu: (smiles at her big sister) Princess Luna: We've got the bottles warmed up. Princess Solarna: Thank you, Mother. (bottle feeding Isamu) Snowdrop: Babysitting our baby brother was never easy. Princess Celestia: Here you go, Indy. (bottle feeding Indy as Sharon feeds Anna) Prince Indy: (groans) Princess Celestia: (burping Indy) Prince Indy: (belch) Pincess Sharon: (burping Anna) Princess Anna: (belch) Princess Solarna: (burping Isamu) Prince Isamu: (belch) Princess Celestia: There now, All better. Princess Sharon: Let's take the babies out for a walk. Princess Yuna: I'll go get my Journals, Mama. I'll be ready to go soon. Princess Luna: Take your time, Yuna. So, Yuna packed her Journals on her sattlebag as they set off. Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, The Cake Twins were spending their time with their mother, Mrs. Cup Cake, their big cousin, Marble Cake, Aunt Angel Cake, their second cousin, Orange Cake and her mother, Orange Cream and Aunt Orange Bloom. Pound Cake: Are the cup cakes ready yet, Mom? Mrs. Cup Cake: Just a few more, Pound Cake. Pumpkin Cake: It so cools spending our time with our Mom and Aunt Angel Cake. Marble Cake: That's great to hear, Little Cousin. Pumpkin Cake: Thanks, Marble Cake. Just then, Dipper and Mabel Pines arrived with Pacifica Northwest and her mother, Priscilla. Dipper Pines: Hey, Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake! Mabel Pines: How'd you two been!? Pound Cake: Doing great, Mabel. Pumpkin Cake: Same as always. The Cake and Pines Twins do the special hand and hoof shake and end with a fist bump. Pacifica Northwest: Don't worry, Mom. It'll be fun. Priscilla Northwest: I suppose you're right, Pacifica. Dipper Pines: So, What do you guys wanna do? Pound Cake: I thought we could hang out. Orange Cake: Mom, Can I go play with them? Orange Cream: Have fun, Orange Cake. Orange Cake: Thanks. While the Cake Twins reads on Journal 11, Golden Scissors and Bronze Bracelet arrived with their mothers, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Bronze Bracelet: Hello, Everypony. Silver Spoons: Did we missed anything? Diamond Tiara: Hi. Golden Scissors: How'd you guys been? Pound Cake: Pretty good, Golden Scissor. Dipper Pines: Glad you could join us. The Cake and Pines Twins hanged out with Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet. At Our Town, Birthday Bash was spending his time with his mother, Sugar Belle. Sugar Belle: Birthday Bash: The customers, like ????, ????, ????, ????, ????, ????, ????, ???? and ????, . Sugar Belle: Birthday Bash: Sugar Belle: Night Glider, Stary and Midnight Sapphire . Night Glider: ????: ????: Midnight Sapphire: Night Glider: Why you ? (noogies her ) Midnight Sapphire: Night Glider: ???? . In the Everfree Forest, . Zecora: Zeñorita Cebra: Zecora: Zeñorita Cebra: Zeñorita holds her Journal 7 . Zecora: At Wonderbolts Academy, . Hurricane Cloud: (reading the book about ) Spitfire: Hurricane Cloud: Spitfire: Hurricane Cloud: Spitfire: At , Trixie and Jubilee are . Trixie: Remember, Jubilee. , . Princess Jubilee: Trixie: Princess Jubilee: Jubilee reads Journal 9 about . Princess Jubilee: Trixie: Princess Jubilee: Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225